


Cartas de una memoria

by AkSudou



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Incest, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, Time Skips, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkSudou/pseuds/AkSudou
Summary: Adam Shepherd lográ cumplir su deber, pero el remordimiento del acto le carcome el alma, sobre todo al ver que su pequeño hijo, Joshua cada vez se deprime más extrañando a su hermano que se "Fue a la guerra". Pronto una serie de cartas comenzarán a llegar, dándole una nueva luz al Shepherd más joven.Au donde Alex es sacrificado y Joshua sobrevive. Siguiendo los antecedentes planteados en el juego.
Relationships: Alex Shepherd/Joshua Shepherd
Kudos: 1





	1. Órdenes de soldado

Su mente aún no lo lograba entender, no entendía en qué punto todo había dado un giro radical, hasta solo hacía unos días todo era como siempre, su hermano rondaba la casa, con aquella curiosa sonrisa que a pesar de estar rodeada de sombras, dejaba ver el ápice de humanidad y amor que quedaba en el interior de Alex. Pero ahora, hasta la casa dentro se sintió más callada de lo habitual, como si la madera vieja de la estructura quisiera callar los sucesos ocurridos de sí, y más cuando el pequeño Joshua subió a su cuarto y notó que las cosas de Alex no estaban , el espacio en el armario donde iba su ropa estaba vacío.

—Mamá, ¿Dónde está Alex? ¿Por qué sus cosas no están?

Josh bajaba por las escaleras, viendo a sus padres en la sala. El joven Shepherd pudo percibir cómo sus padres se estremecían al escuchar su pregunta. Incluso notaba el estado catatónico de su madre; él sabía que su madre siempre tenía ese gesto, pero podía notar que esta vez, ese gesto era más profundo y vacío; se notaba su aflicción desbordante, el dolor y el sufrimiento en su alma. El pequeño podría ver los labios de su madre vibrar, como si buscara las palabras a decir, pero sin hallar algo.

—Se marchó. Tu madre y yo ya habíamos hablado con él desde hace un tiempo, y pensamos que era mejor que él se uniera al ejército al terminar la secundaria. No sabía qué hacer de su vida, y su comportamiento siempre ha sido un problema. Así que se enlistó en el ejército. Le pedí a un viejo colega de batallón que le diera un lugar. Así podrá poner su vida en orden… Y podrá juntarte con niños de tu edad y dejes de seguirle como un cachorro.

Dijo Adam, quitándole la palabra a su esposa, a pesar de hablarle a su hijo «preferida», Josh notaba un tono de molestia en sus palabras, dándole a entender que había hecho una pregunta incómoda respecto a un tema prohibido, pero él pequeño no entendía por qué, ni siquiera lograba creer del todo las palabras de su padre. Era como si su padre estuviera mintiendo para ocultar algo, incluso las miradas que cruzaron sus padres, de complicidad le hizo dudar de aquella versión.

—Pero… Alex se fue sin despedirse. Él nunca haría algo así… me lo hubiera dicho… ¡Se hubiera despedido!

Dijo triste Josh incrédulo, su hermano jamás le hubiera ocultado algo así. A pesar de que su padre le había prohibido jugar con Alex, hablar demasiado, incluso de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer y ambos hermanos estaban en su habitación, las leyes impuestas de su padre perdían validez. Dentro de esa habitación, sólo imperaba el amor de ese par de hermanos.

—Pues sus razones ha de haber tenido para no decirte… y deja de preguntar por él, seguramente cuando pueda contactar con nosotros te explicara todo. Ahora vete a dar un baño niño, estás sucio y aún tienes deberes que hacer en casa ¡Vamos!

—S-Sí señor…

Josh sintió un poco de temor al ver el tono frío y duro con el que le hablaba Adam, tan similar como el que usaba para hablarle a Alex. Por primera vez sintió tal vez lo que Alex sintió durante 18 años. El joven Shepherd se dirigió a su cuarto por su toalla y de ahí al baño en la habitación de su padre, detestaba que el baño de la casa estuviera ahí, le daba cierto pánico tener que cruzar la habitación de sus padres para ir a éste.

El agua estaba tibia, una temperatura que debería ser agradable y reconfortante al tacto con la piel, pero Josh la sensación fría, su cuerpo se siente raro al estar metido en aquella tina, su corazón latía fuerte, como si su sexto sentido le dijera que algo estaba mal con esa habitación, miraba hacía todos lados, como esperando ver algo o alguien, pero no era así, el silencio llenaba el cuarto. Josh abrazaba sus rodillas con la mirada fija hacía el espejo, con la mente nublada de ideas, seguía sin entender a dónde había ido Alex, algo le decía que lo que le decía su padre no era cierto, pero ¿Por qué su padre le mentiría en algo así? Sabía que él y Alex no se llevaban bien, pero era su hijo, su padre debía cuidarlo y saber en dónde estaba, como siempre lo hizo. También el tono con el que le acababa de hablar su padre, jamás le había hablado de esa manera, ¿Qué era lo que a su padre le estaba molestando tanto de él para que le hablara de forma tan fría? Josh dejó salir un ligero suspiro, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué tuve que ir con la tía Mary el fin de semana? ... Si me hubiera quedado, tal vez me hubiera podido despedir de Alex.

_El día después de la celebración del 150 aniversario de Shepherd's Glen, Mary Shepherd, la hermana menor de Adam, que vivía en Ashfield llegó de visita, era extraño que la tía viniera de visita, normalmente sólo iba de visita el día de Acción de Gracias , Navidad y en los cumpleaños familiares. Pero esa mañana llegó casi con la salida del sol. Todos saludaron a la tía, Alex sonrió a verla, fuera de Josh, ella era la única que le tenía al menos cierta empatía, o sabía fingir que quería un poco más a Alex. Toda la familia desayuno, fue la única ocasión que recordaba Josh que el ambiente no era tenso ni callado, los adultos hablaban con suma alegría y calma, incluso Alex se había puesto un poco parlanchín sin ser juzgado o callado por Adam. Incluso pudo decir un par de bromas haciendo que todos rieran, incluso Josh tiró la leche por la nariz, sin recibir regaño alguno. Después de ello, todos fueron a caminar al centro de Shepherd's Glen, comprando unos helados y visitados las tiendas de ropa donde Lilian y Mary pasaban el rato viendo los vestidos. Joshua trataba de hacer que Alex jugara con él, pero el mayor se sintió cohibido al sentir su padre tan próximo, Adam solo desvió la mirada, como si hiciera de ojos ciegos ante los juegos de sus hijos, dándoles permiso de hacerlo. Había sido una bonita mañana, Josh se sintió alegre y podía notar que una inocente sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro de Alex, Josh imaginaba que tal vez todo podría ser así ahora. Cosa que descubrió que no podría ser cuando volvieron a casa, pues Adam y Mary se encerraron en la habitación de costura de Lilian, donde pasaron dos horas hablando quién sabe de qué, También Lilian cambió su semblante vivo y energético, a su estado habitual, dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar la cena. La casa se llenó de silencio de nuevo. Alex y Josh salieron al patio, mientras jugaban con algunos soldados de plástico, cuando la cena estuvo lista, todos se dirigieron al comedor. El cual, al contrario del desayuno, fue en silencio, hasta que Mary habló._

_—Josh, ¿Qué te parece si pasas el fin de semana conmigo y el tío James? Él consiguió unos boletos para Devil's Pitt y pensamos que podría ser divertido._

_Josh se emocionó, siempre había querido visitar Devil's Pitt. Cuando se hizo una excursión por parte de la escuela, sus padres no lo dejaron. Así que sin pensarlo dijo que sí._

_—Alex también puede ir, ¿Verdad tía?_

_Dijo Josh emocionado, Alex dejó su cubierto para mirar a su tía, esperando que ella dijera que sí._

_—Lo siento cariño, pero me temo que no podrá ir, tu padre dijo que necesitaba un Alex en casa para unos deberes, así que esta vez no podrá ir, pero podremos ir en otra ocasión con Alex. ¿Verdad Alex?_

_Dijo Mary con un gesto dolido y culpable, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña al hermano mayor, el gesto del Shepherd fue de desilusión, pero comprensión._

_—Sí tía, no te preocupes._

_Alex le dedicó una sonrisa suave. Josh se vio decaído, volviendo a su plato, la cena continúa en silencio._

_Cuando llegó la hora, la mochila con ropa de Josh estaba a un lado de la puerta de salida, mientras la tía se despedía de todos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lilian y un gran abrazo, como si la tratara de consolar, abrazó a su hermano de un forma muy íntima, como de esa forma que los hermanos se abrazan para consolar y cuidar a su hermano. Al último, Mary se dirigió a Alex, quien lo vio por unos instantes, para luego jalar del brazo a Alex y darle un gran y fuerte abrazo, incluso los ojos de Mary se humedecieron un poco, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Alex, como si de un niño pequeño fuera, Alex se sonrojó un poco, se sintió extraño, cálido el abrazo, incluso se dejó hacer, escondiendo un poco su rostro en el cuello de su tía, un abrazo que tuvo que haber sido dado por su madre cuando era niño, pero nunca fue así._

_—Mi niño… Te quiero mucho mi niño, siempre fuiste un niño tan lindo, y ahora que eres un joven apuesto, seguramente tienes un gran corazón, no olvides que tu tío y yo siempre te amamos… y tus padres igual._

_Susurró Mary al oído de Alex, para que sólo él lo pudiera escuchar, Alex se quedó extrañado, era como si a tía se estaba despidiendo de él. Ambos se separaron y Mary le dedicó una linda y cálida sonrisa a Alex, devolviendo el gesto él._

_Josh se despidió de sus padres, y de un saltó se colgó del cuello de Alex, Alex rio un poco, sujetando a Josh de las piernas para cargarlo._

_—Ve amiguito, diviértete y no les des problemas a tía Mary ni a tío James._

_Josh dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hermano, saltando de sus brazos, yendo tras su tía para subir a su auto y partir._

—¿Josh? ¡Josh! Ya llevas casi una hora en el baño, ya sal de ahí, hay cosas que hacer.

La voz de Adam sacó a Josh de sus pensamientos, cuando se percató, notó que su piel estaba erizada por el agua ya helada.

—V-Voy papá, lo siento.

Dijo Josh, sin recibir respuestas, solo pudo ver como la sombra de su padre se alejaba a través de la rendija entre la puerta y el suelo. El pequeño Shepherd salió de la tina, colocándose la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras llevaba su ropa sucia a la cesta de ropa, pudo ver la camisa negra de Alex en ella. Se le quedó viendo unos momentos, para luego levantarla. La exposición por unos momentos, aún se sintió húmedo, seguramente Alex la dejó cerca de la tina cuando se duchó por última vez antes de irse. Aun así, cuando Josh la acercó a su nariz, logró sentir el aroma de Alex y de su perfume. No supo por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de llevarla, sabía que no vería a Alex pronto, así que esta sería a menos el recuerdo de su tan amado hermano mayor.


	2. Dulce o Travesura

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que Alex se había marchado. A decir verdad las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Sus padres seguían sus mismas rutinas, aunque ahora la casa era mucho más callada y solitaria. Josh se sentía solo. Sin Alex como compañero de juegos y travesuras, no tenía mucho que hacer; no tenía muchas ganas de nada. Aunado a ello, su mejor amigo, Joey se había cambiado de escuela, yéndose a vivir un tiempo con un familiar en Brahms, o al menos eso le había dicho Sam, el padre de Joey. Tampoco había podido ver a Scarlet que a veces jugaban, ni a Nora, que, a palabras de Elle, se fue a una escuela de chicas, cosa que ella no creía del todo, pero su madre le había hecho eso. Así, Josh se había quedado solo, no tenía con quién jugar, ni platicar.

Joshua extrañaba a Alex demasiado, se sentía sólo, como si algo le faltara, no entendía como alguien podría serle tan necesario. Nunca había imaginado que Alex lo dejaría sin decirle nada. Siempre pensó que él estaría ahí, para Josh, con esa curiosa sonrisa que solamente a él le dedicaba; y poder jugar en el interior de su cuarto, o en el patio cuando Adam estaba fuera de casa. Compartiendo risas y mimos por parte de Alex, sintiendo esas manos grandes y suaves sobre su cabello, o los brazos confortantes de él cuando lo envolvían en un abrazo, o la seguridad que le daba el estar sobre sus hombros o espalda cuando lo cargaba. Josh sabía la situación en casa, sabía sobre la cruda relación de Alex con papá y mamá, también sabía cuán lastimado estaba su hermano mayor a este acto, y sabía que aunque Alex fuera amable y cálido con él, bajo todo ello había un ápice de recelo y molestia. Es por ello que Josh había decidido que él haría a Alex el centro de su mundo, sus ojos sólo verían a Alex y siempre estaría con él, el corazón de Joshua colgaba de las manos de Alex; le sería devoto, lo amaría con todo su ser. Claro que muchas de esas cosas no las entendía Josh debido a su edad, ¿Qué tanto podría saber un niño de 9 años del amor verdadero?

Casi llegaba el Halloween, fiesta favorita de Josh, aunque esta vez, el pequeño Shepherd no tenía ánimos para celebrar, aun cuando su madre le hizo un bello disfraz para salir a pedir dulces; aun cuando su padre decidió decorar la casa, incluso tallando calabazas para que Josh se divirtiera, nada de ello parecía hacer feliz a Josh.

—Este año… será la primera vez que Alex no me lleve a pedir dulces…

Decía desanimado Josh, sentado en un banquillo con la barbilla recargada en la isla de la cocina, mientras veía a su padre tallar una calabaza, y su madre terminaba la cena. Josh pudo notar un aire de pesar y molestia en el semblante de Adam. El Shepherd menor se había dado cuenta que su padre hacía ese gesto cada vez que mencionaba a Alex, como si el jefe de familia no quisiera que lo mencionarán nunca más, como si le doliera.

—Esta vez te llevara tu madre a pedir dulces. O puedes reunirte con tus amigos e ir todos juntos.

—Joey no está aquí, su padre dice que no podrá venir para Halloween. No sé nada de Scarlet.

—¿Qué no tienes más amigos que esos dos?—. Preguntó Adam más incómodo.

—No… Los niños de la escuela no me hablaban mucho, dicen que soy raro porque me gustan las arañas… Era Alex quién los ponía en su lugar y…

—¡Sí, pero Alex ya no está aquí más!

Exclamó con suma molestia Adam, mientras miraba fijamente a Josh y daba un golpe sobre la superficie de la isla. Josh se asustó al ver a su padre molesto, que de un salto se puso de pie dando unos pasos hacia atrás, incluso Lilian soltó el cucharon que estaba usando y miro con nervios a su marido. Adam respiraba hondamente, tratando de calmarse, arrojó sobre la mesa la navaja que usaba para tallar a calabaza y se limpió las manos con una servilleta.

—Lo lamento… no sé qué me pasó… terminaré esta calabaza más tarde. Estaré en el ático, Lilian, avísame cuando esté la cena. Lo lamento Josh, no quise gritarte.

Adam se puso de pie y se dirigió a su hijo, el pequeño tensó el cuerpo por reflejo, pero solamente la mano de su padre acaricio su cabello. Josh sabía que ese gesto era una disculpa, bajó la mirada sintiendo como su padre se marchaba por el comedor.

—Yo sólo… es que extraño a mí hermano mucho, mamá.

Dijo en voz baja Josh, con los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar. Lilian trago saliva, sintiendo los ojos calientes por el llanto que estaba reteniendo, fue hacía su hijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Lo sé mi vida. Lo sé… todos lo extrañamos como no tienes una idea… incluso tu padre, le duele mucho.

La noche de Halloween fue aburrida, incluso Josh decidió dejar la recolección de dulce a mitad del camino, diciéndole a Lilian que mejor volvieran a casa, y aunque ella trato de incentivarlo a seguir la búsqueda el no quiso seguir, volviendo ambos a casa. Ni siquiera había logrado juntar muchos dulces, y aunque Lilian le ofreció prepararle algún pequeño postre, él se negó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez ahí, se encerró y se quitó el disfraz, tan pesado se sentía que ni siquiera se puso a pijama, quedando en bóxer y camiseta. Con movimientos cansados subió a la litera de Alex, de donde sacó a playera de su hermano que había ocultado bajo la almohada, y a abrazó fuertemente, como si ésta fuera el pecho de su hermano, incluso aún podía sentir las reminiscencias del aroma de su hermano, haciéndose ovillo y quedándose dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el toque de la puerta de su madre lo despertó.

—¿Josh? Despierta cariño, es hora de desayunar.

—… S-Sí, mamá… ya voy…

Dijo somnoliento Josh, tratando de abrir los ojos, aunque aún los sentía pesados. Tardo unos minutos en despertar completamente. Al hacerlo, observó la playera de Alex entre sus brazos, lo olfateó una vez más y la guardó en su escondite otra vez. Aún se sentía adormilado, seguramente era porque había dormido demasiado. Se vistió y se lavó la cara y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar el desayuno. Al bajar y pasar por el reloj de la entrada, vio que apenas eran las 8:30, seguramente su padre aún no llegaba de trabajar. Entró a la cocina y su madre lo saludó con un beso en la frente. Él se sentó y vio su plato, su madre había cocinado hotcakes, colocándoles un poco de fresa picada encima y a lado un pequeño frasco con jarabe de maple. Josh sonrió, amaba los hotcakes para desayunar, la forma en la que se los había servido mamá era su favorita. Pero esta vez, los quería comer diferentes. Con el tenedor retiró las fresas, colocándolas a lado del plato, y pidiendo un poco de miel de abeja. Lilian se extrañó, ya que sabía que su hijo no le gustaba tanto la miel. Pero al escucharle decir que Alex los comía con miel y a fruta aparte, decidió complacer a su hijo.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, escucharon como la puerta de la entrada se habría y entraba Adam, anunciando su llegada. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde fue recibido por su hijo y esposa, llevaba un pequeño manojo de cartas, seguramente cuentas por pagar, catálogos y promociones. Lilian le sirvió de desayunar a su esposo, para después tomar las cartas y comenzarlas a revisar. Josh comía alegre, mientras su padre comenzaba a comer, viéndolo extrañado de comer su ultimo hotcake con miel en vez de jarabe.

Cuando la madre llegó a la última carta y ver el remitente, sus ojos se abrieron de gran manera humedeciéndose en el acto, su labio empezó a vibrar, al igual que sus manos, Adam notó esto, preguntándole a Lilian que si se encontraba bien; ella, tratando de calmar su voz para no hacer sospechar a Josh, le dijo que sí, acercándole la carta para que viera quién la había envidiado. Adam vio el sobre, tomándolo y leyendo, dejó salir un leve suspiro, tragando el bocado que aún tenía en la boca. Su cuerpo vibró ligeramente, solamente alguien que lo conociera bien como su esposa, sabía que tenía un poco de miedo. Y sus ojos bajo aquel ceño fruncido demostraban que tras esa fría e inflexible personalidad, se encontraba un hombre cálido y amoroso, cosas por las que se había enamorado Lilian.

—Josh… tienes que ver esto… seguramente es más para ti que para nosotros.

Josh miró a su padre, con las mejillas llenas, como si fuera una ardilla. Tragó el bocado y tomó la carta extrañado de recibir correo. Al ver la dirección de donde venía se levantó de golpe, iluminando su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Bragg Fort, NC! ¡Es Alex! ¡La carta es de Alex!

Josh daba pequeños saltos de alegría, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en Adam, y aunque Lilian mostraba un gesto de incredulidad e incertidumbre, no le importó mucho.

—Anda, si terminaste de desayunar ve a tu cuarto y lee la carta, si Alex nos menciona, avísanos.

—Sí papá, ¡Gracias!

Josh tomó el pedazo sobrante de hotcakes, metiéndoselo de golpe y tragándolo sin masticar. Para salir corriendo a su habitación. Cuando los padres se quedaron finalmente solo, Lilian arrastró un banquillo para sentarse frente a Adam, mientras él daba un pequeño sorbo a su café.

—¿Qué es esto, Adam?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, mujer.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿De dónde salió esa carta? ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Lilian se veía un poco molesta y dolida, incluso Adam podía notar como el rostro de su esposa se transformaba.

—No intento nada, cariño. Sólo… —. Adam dejó salir un gran suspiro, alejando su plato, dejando la mitad de su desayuno intacto.

—Me daré una ducha querida. Y me dormiré un rato, la noche estuvo algo ocupada en la comisaria.

Adam se levantó de su lugar, le dio un beso a su esposa y se dirigió a su habitación con paso pesado. Lilian se quedó sola en la cocina, en silencio, sin entender muy bien qué acababa de pasar, se sentía nerviosa, colocó su mano en su pecho, sintiendo el latir agitado de su corazón, dejó salir un gran suspiro, se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar la cocina, para después dirigirse a su cuarto de costura.

Josh subió corriendo a su cuarto, cerró a puerta con seguro y de dos saltó llegó a la litera de Alex, sacando su camisa y envolviéndose en ella como si fuera una manta, abrió con cuidado el sobre, tratando de no dañar la carta; desdobló la hoja de papel y empezó a leer:

_25 de octubre del 2003_

_Bragg Fort, NC_

_Para Josh:_

_Hola Josh, ¿Cómo has estado? Sé que han pasado unos meses desde que me fui de casa, la verdad es que siento que ya han sido décadas, incluso extraño la comida de mamá. Debo levantarme temprano, cuando ni siquiera ha salido el sol, el entrenamiento aquí es duro, ni siquiera las prácticas con papá eran tan duras como lo es aquí._

_Sé que hay muchas cosas que hablar, pero me temo que no tengo el suficiente papel como para poder explicar todo… Yo… lamento mucho el tener que irme sin decirte algo, amiguito. Imagino cuán doloroso fue cuando llegaste a casa y no me viste ahí, tenía tantas ganas de decirte, de poder despedirme de ti, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no podría irme de casa. Conoces a papá y sabes su trato conmigo, si hubiera hecho algo por quedarme más tiempo en casa, seguramente me hubiera echado a patadas, y te hubiera tocado verlo. Así que creo fue lo mejor._

_De verdad lo lamento mucho hermanito. Nunca quise lastimarte tanto. Tal vez esté lejos de casa y no sé cuándo pueda volver, hay rumores de que nos enviarán a medio Oriente cuando terminemos nuestro entrenamiento. Una parte de mí quiere fallar, para volver a casa y estar contigo. Pero una parte también me dice que no debo hacerlo, debo mostrarme que puedo hacerlo, y demostrarle a todo: A Shepherd’s Glen, a mamá y a papá que soy mucho más de lo que ellos imaginaron. Quiero marcar una diferencia, aunque ésta sea mínima._

_Creo que por ahora es todo, hermanito. Trataré de enviarte una carta a la semana para al menos poder hablar contigo, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos. Te quiero mucho Josh, y prometo que pronto volveré a casa. No causes problemas, ahora que papá no tiene a quien culpar (¡Jaja! Es una broma… o tal vez no). Te protegeré incluso estando lejos de ti, amiguito._

_Abrazos._

_P. Alex Shepherd._

Josh terminó de leer a carta, sus ojos estaban húmedos y finas lágrimas corrían. Tardó unos momentos en digerir el contenido de la carta, haciéndose ovillo entre la playera de Alex, olfateándola, imaginando que era a Alex quien abrazaba mientras su hermano le devolvía el abrazo. Así se quedó por unos momentos, cuando volvió en sí, tomó de nuevo la carta, bajó de la litera y la guardó en un cajón del escritorio, tenía ganas de escribirle a Alex, poder platicar con él, pero no sabía qué contestarle, tomó asiento y busco una hoja y un bolígrafo, pensó por unos instantes, y comenzó a escribir:

_1º de noviembre del 2003_

_Si crees que voy a empezar esta carta con un «Hola, ¿Cómo estás?», estás equivocado. Me hiciste enojar Alex, no es justo. Hubiera preferido que te despidieras, que al menos me hubieras dicho que te ibas a ir, al menos así no hubiera sido tan duro para mí._

_Entiendo la razón por la que te fuiste, así que no me hubiera interpuesto en tu viaje, pero al menos me hubiera gustado decirte adiós… darte un amuleto o algo._

_Bueno, las cosas son como son ahora, sólo ten cuidado por favor. Ya te fuiste lejos de mí, no quiero perderte una segunda vez._

_Estos últimos meses me he sentido solo sin ti, Alex. Ya casi no salgo de casa y la escuela se volvió aburrida. No tengo con quien jugar, Joey se fue del pueblo, a estudiar con un familiar, y no he visto a Scarlet en mucho tiempo, el doctor Fitch ni siquiera responde cuando alguien le pregunta sobre ella y cambia de tema._

_Cuídate mucho Alex, tienes que volver a casa pronto._

_Josh._

Josh tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras terminaba de escribir a carta y colocarla en un sobre nuevo, copiando la dirección de sobre anterior. Cuando terminó, salió de su cuarto y bajó a la sala buscando a su padre. Lilian le comentó desde la cocina que su padre estaría dormido hasta medio día, así que esperara por él, Josh esperó, yendo a jugar un rato al patio, hasta que vio a su padre en la cocina, tomando un poco de agua, para dirigirse al sótano.

—¡Papá!

Exclamó desde su columpio, saltando desde el asiente de éste y yendo hacía su padre que bajaba por la puerta del patio al sótano. Adam se veía aun un poco cansado, pero se veía relajado y más atento.

—¿Qué pasó, Josh?

—Yo… eh… Leí la carta de Alex. Dice que todo está bien y se disculpó conmigo, y les manda saludos. ¡Je! Dice incluso que extraña la comida de mamá…

Adam sonrió afable a su hijo, como si se quitará un peso de encima; y con su mano áspera acarició el cabello de Josh.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas podido saber de él, espero que ahora estés más tranquilo respecto a tu hermano.

—Lo estaré, papá, él dijo que trataría de escribirme cada semana.

—Eso espero. Estará mucho tiempo lejos, más le vale no perder contacto con nosotros.

Adam se giró para continuar su camino al sótano, pero Josh lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Papá… me gustaría ir a la oficina postal… quiero llevar esta carta que le escribí a Alex.

Adam abrió los ojos sorprendido, y sonrió un poco nervioso, viendo como Josh sacaba un sobre del bolsillo de su short

—Bueno, si quieres yo mañana que vaya a trabajo la puedo llevar por ti, la oficina está cerca de la comisaria.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias papá!

Dijo alegre Josh, entregándole el sobre y dándole un pequeño abrazo, regresando a sus juegos. Adam se quedó viendo unos momentos el sobre, para seguir su paso a sótano.


	3. Adolescencia

El tiempo siguió su curso, y las cartas llegaban todos los sábados, siempre era Adam quien llegaba con ella. Y Josh las leía inmediatamente. En ellas Alex le contaba su día a día en el ejército, la clase de entrenamiento que tenía y las prácticas que realizaba. Castigos que había recibido por pequeñas faltas, así como misiones de apoyo no oficiales que llegaba a realizar, de igual forma, Joshua le contaba su día a día en Shepherd's Glen. Ahora, Josh se había percatado que la vida en ese pueblo era demasiado aburrida, ya que no tenía mucho que contar:

_«Hoy no me fijé que tendí mal mi cama, una esquina estaba chueca y más larga que la otra, el capitán me castigó con tender todas las camas del dormitorio durante una semana. Ahora entiendo por qué papá era tan gruñón »._

_«Hace unos días capturé una araña muy bonita en el parque, la metí en un frasco y la lleve a la cocina, pero no me di cuenta que estaba mal tapado el frasco y la araña escapó, mi madre la halló en la alacena y soltó un grito regañándome, fue la primera vez que lo hace. ¡Jajaja! »._

_«El frío aquí no es tan fuerte como en casa, es agradable el no tener que ponerte mil chamarras encima. Lo malo es que solo hay café para quitarse el frío, extraño el chocolate caliente de mamá »._

_«El fin de semana fui al lago Toluca con unos amigos nuevos de la escuela, después de ello, fuimos a casa y papá preparó hamburguesas»._

_«En unas semanas terminarán los entrenamientos, sí los termino con honores, podré ir a una misión oficial peligrosa. Me da un poco de miedo, pero a la vez estoy emocionado. El Sargento Nash dice que ha visto gran avance en mí y que tengo potencial… creo que papá estaría orgulloso de oír eso »._

_«¿Es necesario que vayas a esa misión? ... No quiero que te pase nada, Alex… tengo miedo»._

_«Todo estará bien… te lo prometo»._

_«¡Lo logré, Josh! ¡Lo hice! Pude graduarme de mis entrenamientos, me nombraron Soldado de Primera Clase, no es un gran ascenso, pero ya es algo. Mañana participo en mi misión en medio oriente… al parecer me quedaré allá unas semanas, estaré bajo el mando del Sargento Nash »._

_«¿De verdad? ¡Es genial, Alex! Muchas felicidades, sabía que lo harías, eres alguien muy valiente. Por favor, cuídate mucho »._

_«Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños querido hermanito. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. ¡Jajaja! Prometo que cuando me den vacaciones te invitaré un helado especial como regalo »._

_«¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alex! Ya han pasado casi tres años desde que te fuiste, mamá y yo quisimos enviarte un pastel pequeño, pero papá dijo que era mejor no, que el pastel no llegaría ni a medio camino sin pudrirse, deberás esperar hasta que regreses a casa »._

_«El calor aquí es infernal… aun cuando las tiendas tienen aire acondicionado, juro que podría freír un huevo en mi casco»._

_«Mañana inicio la secundaria, Alex… tengo miedo… no conozco a nadie… y han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste sin volver ni una vez. Aunque conversemos en estas cartas, me haces mucha falta aquí… te extraño hermano… Te amo »._

_«También me haces falta hermanito, siempre fuiste mi compañero fiel, aquel que me hizo sentirme vivo en esa casa fría y solitaria. Te prometo que pronto volveré a casa… y no me iré jamás»._

Los años pasaron, y ahora Josh tenía 16 años. Aquel chico de semblante tierno y delicado ahora había crecido, mostrando una apariencia bastante atractiva, sus ojos marrones dejaban ver una ligera línea gris, similar a los ojos de Alex, su cuerpo se desarrolló generosamente, si bien, tal vez no poseía el cuerpo más viril se veía bien formado, con una ligera musculatura, provocada por las prácticas que tenía con su padre, además de jugar baloncesto en la escuela. Su cabello había crecido un poco más, manteniendo su corte de siempre, aunque ahora ondulado de las puntas hacía afuera, muchas veces, para sus partidos o cuando necesitaba estudiar se lo recogía en una pequeña coleta, que hacía que todos lo voltearan a ver.

Las cartas igual, siguieron llegando semana a semana, contando todas las historias de Alex, desde las más vanas y burdas, hasta las más peligrosas. Joshua las seguía esperando sin falta, muchas veces eso le causó conflictos con sus amigos que querían salir a pasear durante los fines de semana. Pero para Josh, no había nada más importante que Alex. Durante el transcurso de estos años, Joshua había crecido y madurado, y lograba ver cosas que en su momento no había logrado ver, una de ellas era su devoción a su hermano. Siempre lo idolatró, pero pensaba que era el amor fraternal que cualquier hermano sentía, pero con el tiempo, se percató que no era así, su corazón le dolía cada vez que pensaba en él, lo soñaba, lo imaginaba a su lado, a él y sólo a él. Incluso cuando la adolescencia empezó a develarse en su sexo, teniendo sueños eróticos donde él y Alex eran los protagonistas, el sentir esos sueños tan lúcidos y reales. Sentir como Alex lo tomaba con esos brazos macizos y fuerte, que seguramente ahora eran más musculosos que antes, ver esa mirada profunda y curiosa y como se fija en e rostro de Josh. Las manos ásperas y fuertes de Alex recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta fijarse en su cadera y domarlo desde ahí, el aliento cálido de Alex en su cuello, el sentir el tacto de su hermano mayor, su cuerpo desarrollado por el ejercito, sintiendo aquellas cicatrices que seguramente tendría. Y el cómo el miembro de Alex se abría paso en las entrañas de Josh, sintiendo como se abre paso y su carne se acopla a la forma de su hermano mayor, sintiendo el calor de él dentro de sí, como lo embiste hasta el fondo, hasta sentir el orgasmo con el semen caliente de Alex llenándolo.

Joshua dormía con la playera de Alex como pijama sólamente, olfateándola y acariciando la tela, mientras se masturbaba pensando en su hermano. Durmiendo en la litera de arriba, imaginando ser tomado ahí por su hermano, en silencio y secreto, para que sus padres no lo descubrieran.

Al inicio Josh sentía culpa y remordimiento, sabía que no era normal que sintiera eso por su hermano, incluso muchas veces él pensaba que sólo era la ansiedad y el sentimiento de extrañar a su hermano, que lo malinterpretaba. Pero no era así, él amaba a su hermano, estaba enamorado de él, y posiblemente siempre lo estuvo, pero ahora, que el tiempo había pasado, y que estaba solo sin él, se había percatado de ello.

Y aunado a esos sentimientos, estaba descubriendo su sexualidad, viendo que era gay. Muchas veces se sentía mal, era gay y estaba enamorado de su hermano. Tratando de dejar de lado sus emociones, cuando cumplió diesiséis años, empezó a salir con un chico un años mayor a él. Lo había conocido en el equipo de baloncesto, y habían tenido buena química. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención a Josh, era que ese chico, de nombre Henry, era muy parecido a Alex, sólo que un poco más delgado y alto y con la piel un poco más tostada. Y claro, todo era en secreto, pues Josh no les había comentado nada a sus padres.

La relación con este chico había sido algo singular, Josh sentía algo por él, pero sabía que no era ni la sombra de lo que sentía por Alex. Hasta que en cierto punto, todo se volvió incómodo. Que hasta a veces evitaba el contacto entre ellos. Incluso a veces su novio se molestaba con él por evitarlo.

Una noche de viernes, Josh había salido con Henry y otros amigos a una pequeña fiesta, todo parecía ir bien, incluso Josh había dejado que Henry fuera un poco más allá que el contacto común que tenían. Sin embargo, cuando Henry comenzó a tocar a Josh de una forma más sexual, fue cuando el Shepherd se incomodó rompiendo el tacto entre ellos.

—Vamos, Josh, es una fiesta, por una vez relájate y vamos a pasarla bien.

Decía de forma provocativa cerca de la oreja de Josh, mientras sus manos se fijaban en la cadera de Josh dirigiéndose hacia su trasero. Josh estaba sonrojado e incómodo, no quería hacerlo con nadie aún, no se sentía listo.

—No… Henry, para. No quiero.

—Vamos… ¿No soy tu novio? Ya llevamos juntos unos meses… creo que es buena idea que ya tengamos algo de acción, ¿No crees?

Henry besó el cuello de Josh, mordiendo hasta dejar una marca roja, mientras que con sus dos manos sujetaba firmemente el trasero de Josh.

—Apuesto a que gimes bastante sexi. Yo puedo hacerte gemir.

Joshua se molestó de más, empujando de pecho a Henry y dándole una bofetada.

—¿Quién crees que soy, estúpido?

Dijo molesto Josh.

—Si mis padres ven esta marca van a matarme… Me largo de aquí.

Dijo Josh, acomodándose la playera y marchándose del lugar, Henry iba tras de él.

—Bien, como quieras, Shepherd. ¿Crees que te voy a rogar? Estás equivocado, marica. Serás lindo, y tendrás un buen puesto en el pueblo por ser hijo del Sheriff, pero tampoco eres la gran cosa. He cogido con chicos más sexis que tú durante todo este tiempo. Y no se hacen al rogar tanto como tú.

Joshua encolerizó por oír eso. Saber que su novio le había engañado durante ese tiempo le dolía de cierta forma. Volvió en sus pasos, y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, el mayor giró el rostro de golpe mostrándose furioso.

—Eres un asco Henry…por mi te puedes pudrir en el infierno, y follarte a quien quieras. A mi déjame en paz.

Josh salió corriendo de ese lugar, con los ojos a punto de llorar, Henry trató de seguirlo, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Por suerte Adam y Lilian habían salido esa noche a cenar con los Holloway, así que Josh no tendría que dar pretextos por sus ojos llorosos. Llego a casa y subió, dirigiéndose al baño, ahí se enjuagó a cara y observó su cuello, viendo la marca roja, sintió algo de asco, y con las uñas empezó a rascar la zona, tratando de quitar a marca, pero sólo empeorándola. Ahora no sabía que les diría a sus padres. Josh tomó una ducha, para después irse a su cuarto. Se colocó la playera negra que aún seguía usando como pijama. Ahora ya no le quedaba tan grande como hacía años, pero aún le holgaba un poco. Se recostó en la litera de Alex, haciéndose ovillo, y tomando la última carta que había recibido de Alex hacía unas tres semanas:

«… _Sé que han sido ya años, Joshi, yo también te extraño, me duele el no haber podido verte crecer. Que ese niño lindo y dulce se volvía un chico apuesto. ¿Sabes? He tenido que ocultar la foto que me enviaste porque algunas enfermeras y compañeros me molestan contigo. Admito que me da un poco de celos. ¡Jaja! No dejaré que nadie le ponga un dedo a mi amado hermanito menor…»_

Josh dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Estrujando esa carta contra su pecho.

—Alex… vuelve a casa… te necesito aquí…

Decía un poco triste, mientras el mismo se abrazaba. Sus dedos rozaron aquella marca en el cuello, y por unos momentos imaginó que había sido Alex quién la había hecho. Que esa noche, estaban solo Alex y Josh, encerrados en su habitación sin que nadie los molestara. Alex besaba suavemente los labios de Josh, mientras el menor abrazaba por el cuello a su hermano mayor, sintiendo como las manos grandes de Alex acariciaban su pecho y su abdomen. Su cuerpo se erizaba con el roce de sus yemas, y el sabor de la saliva de Alex le hacía nublar la mente. Pronto Alex dirigió sus manos al trasero de Josh, amasando los músculos de sus glúteos, mientras Joshua jadeaba al sentir las caricias de Alex. Podía sentir la dura erección de Alex frotándose contra la suya, sintiendo como ambos se humedecían con el líquido seminal. Pronto a mano de Alex dejo una de las nalgas de Josh y se dirigió a ambos penes, para empezarlos a masturbar. Joshua se sujetaba a la espalda fuerte y musculosa de Alex, mientras jadeaba y gemía en su oreja.

—Sabía que gemías tan sexi, hermanito… eres tan erótico… te prometo que te haré gemir más.

La voz de Alex era tan sexi y seductora, aún podía recordar el tono de su voz, ese varonil tono que le hacía vibrar cada vez que le hablaba con ternura.

—Alex… Alex… Hazme tuyo… sólo quiero ser tuyo.

Decía en un tono ahogado Joshua, tocándose con su manos, con los ojos cerrados, abrió las piernas y sus manos se dirigieron hacía su erección la cual empezaba a acariciar hacia arriba y abajo, y su otra mano seguía su camino, hasta llegar a su entrada estrecha, acarició un poco el lugar, mientras que en su imaginación era Alex quien lo tocaba, sentía los dedos ásperos de Alex acariciando su entrada, presionando un poco mientras seguía frotando el pene de Josh.

—¿Se siente bien, Josh?

—Sí… se siente bien… Alex.

Pronto, el dedo de Alex entró, Josh dio un pequeño gemido, sintiendo la intromisión. Se sentía bien, se sentía bien tener a Alex tocándolo, podía sentir que con solo eso casi se corría.

—Alex… el tuyo… quiero el tuyo… tu pene… ¡Fóllame!

Decía entre jadeos Josh. Sin objeción alguna, ese Alex seductor se acomodó entre sus piernas, y empujó su dura y gran erección contra el hoyo de Josh, sintiendo como se abría paso.

Josh seguía masturbándose, mientras sus dedos penetraban su ano, podía sentir como acariciaba suavemente su próstata, imaginando que cada vez que lo hacía, era una embestida de Alex.

—Alex… Alex… ¡Alex!... Más… duro…. Por favor… fóllame… rómpeme.

Jadeba Josh con fuerza, mientras la velocidad de su masturbación aumentaba. Podía sentir un calor recorrer su vientre, bajando por sus testículos, hasta ir a la punta de su pene.

—A-Alex… me corro… quiero correrme…

—Hazlo, hermanito… córrete para tu hermano.

El orgasmo explotó, su mano dio el último movimiento y el chorro de semen salió del pene de Josh, manchando un poco su cara y su pecho, por fortuna, la playera la había hecho girones en su cuello, evitando ser manchada por la semilla de Josh.

Incluso Josh arqueó la espalda al venirse, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su ano, como si el orgasmo se extendiera hasta esa zona. Estaba agotado, necesitaba limpiarse, pero no quería abrir los ojos, porque si lo hacía la imagen de ese Alex erótico y tierno que lo estaba acariciando se desvanecería en la realidad. Pero debía hacerlo, le dio un último beso a ese hermoso Alex y susurrándole en los labio un te amo, abrió lentamente los ojos. Volviendo a la realidad, dejó salir un gran suspiro. Bajó de la litera y tomó unos pañuelos que tenía en el escritorio y se limpió. Estaba cansado, así que mejor se metió a su cama y se durmió.


End file.
